loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The NexusShiker E.G.G. FanFic
WARNING: This story can be read over at the Deviantart website. For reasons, it stopped being share in this wikia. To read the continuation of this story, chapter 19 and others, click here. Story The story happens in New Domino city, where Hugh and more people live in a city and play a game that will help Hugh and his friends to complete the quest to save Agia. Chapters * Stage I - A request for Help. A request for Evol * Stage II - The Descending Evolution * Stage III - New Forces! The NexusShiker E.G.G. FanFic Hey guys!! Welcome to my page! This is where i post the characters, info and episodes, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Guardians of Evolution Guide. These Characters are from the Group, E.G.G. E.G.G. Members Hugh (Picture made by User:NexusShiker) Hugh Thompson Age: 15-16 (1st Season) / 17-19 (2st Season) Relatives: Ryan Thompson (Father) / Alice Thompson (Mother/Deceased) Deck: Machina Xyz Deck2: Geargia Deck3: Flaming Star Soul Deck: Evol Ace(s): Evolzar Laggia/Evolzar Giggas Affiliation: E.G.G. Partners: Anna, Zack, Zoe and Sophie Ocupation: Student/Guardian Personality: Hugh is a very sad teen, he has been trying to step away from everyone else. Protecting himself so he doesn't get hurt anymore, so he is an anti-social person. But due to the event he got through, he learned he needed someone by his side. He eventually fell in love with someone who tried to kill him, Anna. But he didn't know she felt the same way. Story: Hugh is 15 years old, after suffering a incident he gets hospitalized, after having a terrible nightmare he wakes up, later he is pursued by someone who is need. He soon has to learn that to save his friends and keep peace, he knows that he needs to hold a sin to do that and up for it. Anna Anna Smith. Age: 15-16 Relatives: Director George Smith / Lucy Smith (Mother/Deceased) / Zoe Smith (Sister) Deck: Wyrm (Fan Made) Deck2: Fairy (Fan Made) Deck3: Ancient Archer (Fan Made) Soul Deck: Evol Ace(s): Evolzar Dolkka/Evolzar Yendde Affiliation: E.G.G. Partners: Hugh, Zack, Zoe and Sophie Ocupation: Student/Guardian Personality: Anna has a rough personality, she is someone who you ask something and she is capable to punch you for no reason. This so much hate because of her relationship with her father. She later changes that personality because she starts to feel in love for the first time. You can say she is a noob at love, so she gets very shy in close moments. But this doesn't stop her from being the excellent duelist that she is. Story: Anna has 15 years old, after seeing her mother shot she began to hate her father and blamed him for it. She then started to be with the wrong crowed and founded a group of vandals and with various members she plans to ruin her father's business, but she was interrupted so she failed. Zack Sophie Zoe Chapters Hey guys, so I began uploading these chapters in the wiki. But I stopped and started Uploading on Deviant art. That is where every chapter will be upload. Thanks you guys for checking this page, more will be uploaded!! Category:List with Users' Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanfics Category:Fantasy Category:Female Category:Male